


Whatever you want to do is all right with me.

by SanSese



Series: Inspired by Lyrics [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt, I'm Sorry, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSese/pseuds/SanSese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Things you said after it was over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever you want to do is all right with me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myblueworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/gifts).



> For Utami
> 
> I'm not really familiar with this ship, I hope I did it justice! Enjoy :3

"It's over. David? Do you hear me?" Silva blinked, his eyes hurting from the sudden brightness. Milly loomed over him, concern written on his face, a hand on the smaller man's shoulder. Dazed, Silva nodded, slowly remembering where he was. Milly smiled, shaking his head. 

"I can't believe it, you fell asleep while watching a movie!" Silva couldn't contain a yawn, feeling his cheeks reddening under Milly's gaze. It's not like he hadn't tried to stay awake...But after an hour of Tom Hanks talking to himself, sleep had taken over him, and well...It's not like he missed something, right?

Milly got up, zipping his jacket and offering Silva's coat to the brunet. The cinema room was almost empty, except for some people eager to watch everything, even the end credits. Silva murmured a thanks and wrapped himself in his big winter coat, already dreading the horrible weather on a cold January night. 

The taller man guided him outside, his hand never leaving Silva's back, and stopped right before the doors, watching the snow fall with mixed feelings. Silva sighed, tightening his hood and hiding his hands in his sleeves, shivering. "I guess a walk in the park is not really an option." 

Milly pushed the door, his face instantly hit by the wind and the snowflakes, melting at the contact of his skin. The taller man was confused as to what to do now, having planned the entire evening, but without considering the weather. The snow was more like rain, drenching everything within seconds, disappearing as soon as it hit the ground. "We could go to mine, drink some tea, eat some biscuits.."

They were walking to the parking lot now, Silva sticking to Milly, his breath coming out in puffs. He heard Milly's suggestion and couldn't help but to feel a little bit disappointed. Yes, the movie was not the best idea his boyfriend ever had, but Silva didn't know the movie would be boring, and he didn't blame Milly at all. But they had a day-off tomorrow, so they could go crazy the whole night, and Milly wanted to stay at home? Silva loved his boyfriend, especially his taste for simple things, but sometimes, he wanted to do something out of the ordinary.

Once they reached the car, Silva jumped in the passenger seat, turning up the heat. Milly started the engine, but Silva laid a hand on his, determination set in his eyes. "Maybe, we could try this place Joe was talking about?" He spoke in a low voice, a shy smile playing on his lips. He knew what to do to convince Milly, and it never failed. This time wasn't an exception.

Milly tilted his head, thinking. "You mean, the new club that opened on Chapel Street? I don't know..." Silva was already smiling on the inside, knowing Milly would cave in with a little more pressure.

He shrugged, looking out the window. "I thought it could be nice, you know, dance a little, enjoy the music..." He turned his head, looking straight at Milly with his best innocent expression. "Your hands on my hips, our foreheads touching, our lungs breathing the same air..." His boyfriend gulped, suddenly finding Silva's idea much more tempting. Silva watched with a grin as Milly squirmed in his seat, his jeans seemingly too tight. "Chapel Street it is." 

When they arrived at the club, the party was already in full swing. A swarm of people was occupying the dance floor, some with more style than others, the bartender struggling to keep up, the beats blasting house music Milly never heard of. Silva dragged him to a quieter place, still close enough to the dance floor to feel the bass resounding in their hearts. 

To be honest, Milly wasn't feeling good at the moment. His ears were screaming mercy, his nose was scrunched up at the unidentified strange smell that floated around, and the glares he was receiving from the strangers on the dance floor made him uncomfortable. Luckily, Silva took his hand in his, squeezing tightly, before placing a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's nose. Milly relaxed instantly, concentrating on the smaller man's presence, and smiled. He would do this for his Silva, he promised. 

As on cue, the music changed for something that could be called a slow. The people ran across the club, looking for their partner of one night, the room echoing in frustrated sighs and happy squeals. Silva tentatively put a hand on the taller man's shoulders, the other one on his side. He looked so shy and beautiful, the dim lights reflecting in his brown eyes, his mouth curled up in a smile. Milly felt something tug at his heart, and took Silva in his arms, slowly moving on the notes of what he finally had recognized as a remix of Let's Stay Together. 

Silva's head rested against his shoulder, strands of hair tickling Milly's face. He caressed his lover's back, following the spine lower and lower, until he stopped his hand on Silva's lower back, feeling the thrill in the brunet's body. The song was over, too quickly for the both of them, but that didn't stop them from staring at each other, their faces so close they were indeed breathing the same air. Milly didn't know if he was the one leaning in, but suddenly they were kissing, slow and tender, the lyrics of the song still playing in their minds. The taller man smiled through the kiss, happy for once having broken his routine.

**I'm so in love with you**  
**Whatever you want to do**  
**Is all right with me**  
**'Cause you make me feel so brand new**  
**And I want to spend my life with you**

~~

Silva turned around in his bed, hands clutching his phone. The simple text lighted up the entire room, screaming his content at the brunet. _It's over. I'm sorry, but it's better this way. With love, Milly._ Silva threw his phone away, head falling back on the pillow.

**Why, somebody, why people break-up**  
**Ohhh, turn around and make-up**  
**I just can't deceive**  
**You'd never do that to me (would you, baby?)**  
**Stayin' around you is all I see**

**Author's Note:**

> The movie is Castaway.  
> The song is Let's Stay Together by Al Green.
> 
> I'm sorry for the ending, but it wouldn't leave my head?


End file.
